


Same Old

by HiMiTSu



Series: Same Old [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Movie scene related, Romance, agents in love, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little contuniation of scene where Harry wakes up after being poisoned. Harry Hart/Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie today, but I was so excited I may be forgetting some finer details by now. But I just had to write this. I want people to notice this ship!:) Harry/Merlin is so amazing. I think I started shipping them when I first saw the trailer.
> 
> But seriously, guys, if anyone is reading this, please understandI don't really know what I'm doing. I hope I'm not screwing up. But I'm feeling very enthusiastic about it and I hope you'll enjoy this small ficlet nonetheless:)

The door closes behind Eggsy and Harry allows himself relax just a fraction. He knows Merlin is still watching him, searching for any sign of weakness and, even though he is not back to his full strength yet, he is not going to let it show. A true gentleman should not show how all the hardships are affecting him. 

“Your protégé is doing well.” Merlin says; he continues before Harry can reply. “You, on the other hand, are not so well.”

So he noticed. Of course he did, Harry almost feels angry with himself for a moment. There is no use expecting anything less from Merlin; nothing escapes their magician.

“We’ll assign Percival this mission.”

“It is my mission.” Harry contradicts immediately. 

Merlin smirks, he knew this was coming. But the smirk falls away quickly, replaced with a worried frown. “You vitals are not so good. You are still not fully recovered. And,” he holds his hand up, preventing any protest. “We had trouble identifying the poison and we can’t say if it will leave any lasting damage.”

Harry holds his eyes and after a moment Merlin looks away with a sigh. “I won’t be able to dissuade you, will I?”

Harry shakes his head slowly, a smile threatening to spill, but he knows Merlin won’t appreciate it. 

“Fine then.”

Merlin finally shuts the screen down and puts the tablet away, and Harry knows what is coming next. After every mission Merlin makes such a show of welcoming Harry back. He barely holds in a sigh and a roll of his eyes, but his smile is growing and elation fills him as Merlin takes off his glasses, positioning them on the table so they face away.

“If you sent the kid away when I intended to I could have done this sooner.” Merlin says and kisses Harry’s smile away.


End file.
